Individuals increasingly consume content (e.g., songs) digitally, instead of or in addition to buying physical media. Unfortunately, existing techniques for making gifts of digital content (where possible at all) are riddled with problems. In particular, the user experiences in both giving and receiving digital content are often frustrating and time-consuming, involving many barriers, steps, restrictions, and requirements. The complexity in gifting content ultimately discourages the practice of gifting.